A Heart Lost
by UlixesEmotion
Summary: Tadashi awakes on his bed to find out two things, number one he's supposed to be dead. And number two, Hiro is missing. So he finds himself on a journey of his own to try to bring him home, only to find there came a price with his return.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there, everyone! This is going to be a sequel to 'Hiro's Star Shard' so if you want you can go take a peek at it. But I'm going to take this one a bit more seriously than I did that one, and I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Tadashi awoke on his bed, looking around, "When did the screen close?" he stared at it. It separated the room into two, but it'd never really been closed before. Glancing around there was more confusion as there was dust on all of his stuff.

He looked down and frowned, the charging station he'd brought home wasn't on his side of the room. He'g guessed Hiro moved it.

Tadashi stood up and placed a hand on the screen, "Okay, Hiro. Whatever it it you're hiding-" he opened the screen and blinked in surprise.

Hiro wasn't there.

But his hoodie was, thrown onto his computer and left behind. He looked and saw the charging station for Baymax, but Baymax not in it. A mental groan, "_Hiro, if you turned Baymax into a fighter bot-_" he interrupted his thoughts and he pulled out his phone. Sending a message to Baymax. '_Where are you?_'

The response was quick enough, thankfully-

'_I am at Fred's house._'

With a sigh of relief Tadashi stood up, getting his shoes on he walked downstairs, "Good morning, Aunt Cass." he greeted her as he entered the cafe portion of the house.

Her eyes widened and she tensed up freezing to hear a voice she thought she never would again. Her hands were almost shaking as she turned around to face the boy, and her head shaking rapidly in disbelief, "No...No-You died.." she said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Tadashi wanted to say something, but she darted over to the other side of the cafe and pulled a doughnut out, "What's tormenting me now?!" she kept crying. Then took a bite of the treat in her stress, "Hiro's gone missing and what's happening now?!" she finished her doughnut, but promptly pulled out a cookie and started to eat it, too. Tadashi bit his lip, what was that about him having supposedly died?


	2. Not In This World

Tadashi placed his hands in his pockets, walking out with a heavy heart. Aunt Cass wasn't taking well to seeing him, and as much as he'd like to do something to help, she mentioned Hiro going missing.

He knew that Baymax, who was most likely with him the entire time, would know the answers. But he couldn't help what was going on, he walked into the garage and pulled out his moped, then noticed the battery was out of it. He was a little confused, he only pulled it out when he wasn't going to use it for long periods of time.

Tadashi shook his head and placed it back in. Soon placing his helmet on, making certain he'd had both Hiro's helmet and his hoodie with him he raced over to Fred's house.

It wasn't known to many people that Fred came from a wealthy family, as a matter of fact out of all of his friends Tadashi was the only one who happened to find out about it when he was bringing a comic book back to his house as a favor.

So Tadashi stopped at the large mansion and went to knock at the door, Heathcliff opened it and raised an eye when he noticed that it was Tadashi of all people standing there, but didn't say anything. The guy had seen so much more in his life, it took a lot to surprise him or make him jump in any way. A simple sentence, "How may I help you?"

"I'm here to see Fred." Tadashi said plainly, and the butler led him into the manor, looking around still stunned him a bit. Who would've guessed?

Soon he was led into the backyard, and Tadashi thanked Heathcliff before he went back to whatever it was he was doing.

He took in a breath and walked over to where he saw a group of people, "Have any of you guys seen Hiro? He's left his hoodie at home."

Gasping and they all turned to him. Tadashi got a better look, they were all dressed in armor it seemed, and surrounding a space ship it seemed with a new kid with silver hair. He sighed, "Okay, what did I miss?"

They all walked over to the man standing there. Wondering what was going on right now. Fred grabbed onto Tadashi's face with his gloved hands, "Whoa! Dude it's a clone guy!"

Tadashi smacked Fred off of him, "I'm not a clone!"

"Baymax, scan him." Gogo ordered the robot.

Tadashi looked and saw Baymax was wearing some kind of weird armor. The nursebot looked over Tadashi, "Scan complete."

"Is is Tadashi?"

"The individual in front of me is indeed Tadashi Hamada."

"What happened to you, Baymax?" Tadashi frowned, pulling off the armor that was put on you, "This completely undermines the huggable design I gave you!"

"That is what I said. However, Hiro said that becomming a super hero would make me a better health care assisstant."

What? Did Fred get Hiro into comic books or something?

He looked at the robot when he was done, "Where did Hiro go?"

"According to sources, Hiro is no longer in this world."

"He's _dead_!?"

"No, Tadashi." Honey Lemon interrupted, "We mean-"

Riku cleared his throat, warning that she wasn't supposed to tell him that. Wasabi looked at him, "You can trust Tadashi."

Honey Lemon continued, "It turns out there are more worlds than just our own, and this boy came from a different one. Hiro accidentally activated something called a 'Star Shard' in Riku's ship and he's kinda bouncing uncontrolably through them."

That made literally no sense, but Tadashi had to believe it, walking up to the ship he looked at Riku, "Listen, I need to go with you."

"No, I can't." Riku shook his head, "It'll mess up the world borders."

"How can it? At least any worse than they are now?" Tadashi pointed out, "I'm apparently supposed to be dead according to my aunt, and my little brother is bouncing from world to world-Please you've gotta let me go."

Riku sighed, knowing that he'd more likely than not regret his next words, he looked at Tadashi, "Okay, get in. But the rest of you all stay."

With that, the final repairs were made, Tadashi got into the ship and Riku launched the ship. First things first, back to Yen Sid's tower.


	3. Power Given

Tadashi was watching them travel through space with awe, everything he'd learned in school was wrong it seemed. Every star was a new world. Every planet, everything. Their world wasn't the only one with life, it was simply the only life they could see!

Eventually Tadashi saw them land in a small area, with only a tower in it, "Where are we?"

"The tower of Master Yen Sid." Riku explained to him as he stood up, walking out. Tadashi followed, but as soon as they were out black creatures surrounded them both, "Huh?"

"Heartless, stay back, Tadashi!" Riku warned him as he summoned some kind of weapon to himself. Beginning to combat the heartless and soon a boy was heard calling for him, "Riku!"

Tadashi saw a boy with spiky brown hair jump in the middle of the heartless circle, "Is this Hiro?"

"No, Sora." Riku blocked a heartless and took it down, "Hiro got a hold of my star shard. This is his brother, Tadashi."

Sora took down some heartless that almost got to the boy in question before turning to face Riku, "Wai-"

"His _dead_ brother, Tadashi."

That made a lot more sense it seemed to the brown haired boy as they took out the heartless. Soon he faced the new guy, "So what's happened?"

"I don't know-I woke up in my bed to find Hiro missing, and all of this happened." he sighed, "I have no idea what that knucklehead did, but it can't be good." He paused, seeing the boy's weapon, "What is that?" he asked.

Sora looked down, then held it up, "It's my keyblade. I use it to fight the heartless."

"Can I see it?" he couldn't help but ask.

A pause, then Sora grinned. His reaction was gonna be fun, "Sure." he held the handle up to Tadashi, who took it.

After a few minutes of holding it, Sora looked a little shocked, Tadashi handed the keyblade back to him, "That's the strangest weapon I've ever seen."

Sora looked at Riku and vise-versa. They didn't notice that Tadashi had it in him to hold it, and didn't expect it to happen.

Tadashi had accidentally gained the power to wield a keyblade.


	4. Radiant Garden

Tadashi looked at them as they were silent for a long time, "Are-You guys okay?" he blinked a bit. Scratching the back of his neck as he was getting uncomfortable.

Sora seemed to snap out of it, "Oh-Yeah. Let's-Let's get you to Yen Sid."

They quickly led Tadashi into the tower and up the many flights of stairs they stood before what looked so be a sorcerer of some kind.

The old man looked at both Sora and Riku before his eyes resting on Tadashi, "Tadashi Hamada." he said firmly, "It would appear you have been given the great power of the keyblade." A glance at Sora and the boy looked a bit sheepish about it, after all he didn't mean to do it.

"It is alright." he looked back at Tadashi, "But you must learn to use this power you have been given. Summon to you now the keyblade."

Tadashi blinked, what now?

Yen Sid kept his stern face, "You will need to learn to fight, if you are to retrieve the heart of your brother from the darkness."

Still made no sense, but Tadashi couldn't help but feel a stronger need to get whatever this keyblade thing was in his hand from that sentence, he closed his eyes and held up his hands, mentally begging it to come to him, and then he felt something heavy in his hands.

Opening his eyes, they widened at what he saw in his hand.

In his hand was a keyblade, it was bright red and purple in color. It seemed to be made of the same material Hiro made the armor for Baymax out of. The teeth of the blade looking similar in design to the Microbots, and a keychain coming down that had a Baymax face on it.

Tadashi's eyes went from the keyblade, to Yen Sid. Who nodded when he'd seen this. Tadashi couldn't help but ask, "But-What is a keyblade?"

There was so much to explain, so much to do, and so little time to do it in.

* * *

They spent days training Tadashi the best he could with his new weapon, trying their best to explain any questions the man had, too. Eventually, when they were amidst their training, Yen Sid called them into his chambers.

And told them about a heartless invasion in a place called Radiant Garden.

The three quickly piled into the gummi ship and took off. Tadashi looked out of the window, waiting for it to land as Sora was explaining to him what kind of a place Radiant Garden was.

Eventually they all landed at the world and Tadashi expected the heartless to attack them straight away.

But that wasn't the case. Instead, people came to greet them, "Sora!" a girl with black hair waved at them, "It's so good to see you again!"

"Yuffie!" Sora waved as he ran over to her.

Tadashi looked down at Riku, "Who are they?" he asked.

"Friends of Sora."

"Oh."

They began to follow them into a house nearby, all of them looking at Tadashi with interest, "So it would appear there is another keybearer joining the cause." one spoke up, he was dressed in blue, a pointed hat, and had a beard. Tadashi guessed he was a sorcerer like Yen Sid, "Have you taught him much in magic?" he questioned them.

Sora and Riku exchanged embarrased glances, forgetting something so important.

A sigh, "It's alright, I can give you a hand-Just as soon as the source of these dreadful heartless have been dealt with."

Tadashi opened his mouth, but as though on cue heartless were seen running outside of it, Sora and Riku darted out, "Come on, Tadashi! We've gotta find their leader!" Sora yelled to him as he followed.

Tadashi couldn't help but notice how these heartless looked more like robots than the ones that would sometimes try to creep up in Yen Sid's tower-But he was explained to that heartless take different forms in different worlds.

"Split up, look for the source." Riku called, and the three boys ran in different directions.


	5. Hooded Figure

He wandered throughout Radiant Garden to try and help find whatever the source of the heartless was, most likely a larger heartless. When suddenly he found himself hitting his face against some kind of force field of sorts. He rubbed his nose, placing a hand against it, "What..?" he pondered, then looked back.

A boy stood there, in a hooded cloak of sorts. Tadashi took a step forward, "Who are-?" his question cut off as the boy lifted a gloved hand and snapped his fingers, robotic-looking heartless surrounded them soon after.

Tadashi looked around, "So you're the source?" he stared at the boy now. Who only took a seat on a nearby piece of rubble, watching with his hood imparing Tadashi's view of his face. Of course there was no time to do anything else as the heartless attacked him.

They felt stronger than the ones he'd fought before, but nonetheless Tadashi took them all out relatively swiftly. But there was something...Off about them.

Instead of a heart being released from them, and the rest fading back into darkness. A heart was released, something faded leaving...Machine parts behind? He turned to face the boy in the cloak once more. Who gave an obviously annoyed grunt from the back of his throat before walking the other way, the field holding them in vanished.

Tadashi didn't know what to do, "Wait!" he called to the boy, who only sped up after that, rounding a corner and then seemed to be gone from his view. A sigh came from the older boy as he turned around to head back where he came.

...But promptly noticed the young boy was back where they were earlier, picking up some parts from the heartless that hadn't been completely destroyed.

With the raise of an eye he tried to sneak up on him, something felt awfully familiar about him. But his efforts were for nothing, as a piece fell and caught the boy's attention. A groan of annoyance from the boy as he darted off once more, taking some of the battle's remains with him this time. Tadashi was trying hard not to lose him again, but the boy continued to dodge down alleyways and make sudden turns, he was gone from his view again.

He pinched his nose, "Who in this world was that?" he questioned aloud, but then suddenly saw a new kind of enemy racing by with Sora and Riku following behind, "Tadashi-Nobodies! We need you to help us!" Sora called as he passed by, noticing his presence there.

Without another word Tadashi began to chase after him. But what was a nobody?

* * *

The boy stood on top of a building, waiting for something to come it seemed. A dusk had appeared in front of him with a metal part in his hand, giving it to him. A grin appeared under the hood, "Good job." then he paused, glancing about, "Wait-Where did the rest go?"

The dusk's zipper opened, allowing speech to be heard seemingly only by this boy. He frowned a bit, "Ah. Alright, then. Well let's keep on going, if this one works we won't lose anymore. Who knows, maybe we'll remember something." with that he jumped off, the dusk following behind him.


	6. Sounds Cool

Tadashi positioned himself to fight the nobodies with Sora and Riku, the creatures turned to face them and attacked, only to be taken out with surprising ease, "What is a nobody, anyway?" Tadashi asked as more appeared to attack.

"When a person loses their heart, they become a heartless." Riku began, watching the nobodies surround them, "If they have a strong will, the vessel left behind can create a nobody. Destined to return to darkness."

Tadashi looked at the creatures, Sora spoke up, "Once there was an entire Organization though of higher ones that were much stronger than these guys. They looked human and had terrifying abilities. They would command the nobodies." Sora ran to attack another nobody.

Tadashi nodded and attacked another one of them, the explaination continued, "They were easy to tell in any world they were in-Since they all wore the identical black coats."

He realized the boy he'd seen earlier, "Are-Are there any members left?"

Sora shook his head, "No. They all were defeated, and-" suddenly another dusk tripped Sora over, "I'll have to explain later." he charged at the growing number of dusks.

Tadashi joined in the battle, remembering the figure he'd seen earlier. Could he have been a nobody? If so..What was his business being alone? Tadashi shrugged it off, deciding to tell the others about him later as he helped defeat the dusks that seemed to be stealing from around this place.

Once the last one was defeated Tadashi turned around to see the boy in the distance, clapping his hands in mock.

He tapped Sora's shoulder to try and show him, but the moment they were both looking he was gone. "What's wrong, Tadashi?" Sora looked up at him, he shook his head, "It's nothing, nevermind."

"Well.." Sora looked at Tadashi, who obviously lied about that, but he didn't want the subject to be brought up, "Merlin said he'd help you learn magic."

"Magic...? Sounds cool." Tadashi agreed absently.


	7. To Olympus!

"Now, Tadashi-You need to focus when you channel magic through the keyblade." Merlin informed him yet again. Tadashi sucked in a breath, forgetting his distractions and thought of the magic he was using-Thought of his foe falling asleep. Sora, who volunteered for this, collapsed over sleeping.

"Very good." Merlin clapped, "Now, onto some more magic for when you need to be on the offense."

Tadashi learned a lot over the next few hours, sleep, fire, areo, and cure. "Thank you, Merlin." he said as he finished. Merlin nodded, "Now, as for your goals, you shall need to travel to Olympus now."

Riku turned his head and Sora simply turned in his sleep, "Huh? Why there?"

"There is something important Tadashi must retrieve there."

Riku nodded in understanding, soon getting Tadashi back to the gummi ship. (And waking up Sora again)

Luckily, the flight didn't take long. They all got off of the ship and walked out into a land that appeared to be in ancient Greece, Tadashi guessed that myths were real here, as he saw a saytr walking up to them.

"Hey Sora, you back for some training?" he asked the brown haired boy. Who shook his head, "Nah, this time I'm here to help him." he jabbed a thumb at Tadashi grinning, "Eh, suit yourself." the satyr shrugged, but pulled something out, "By the way, I found this thing lying around-Do you know what it is?"

The three looked at what Phil had in his hands, Sora and Riku's eyes widening as Riku pulled it out, "This is...My star shard." he admitted. He thanked the satyr who walked off and Sora looked at it, "How'd it get here, Riku?" he asked him. He frowned, "Hiro picked it up, apparently, when I was passed out on their world...He wouldn't know how to control it-So that means.."

"Hiro's here?" Tadashi said hopeful, Riku nodded in agreement.

Tadashi darted from the group in a hurry, he wanted to find where Hiro was, scold him for picking up that thing without knowing what it did, and bring him home safely.

Everyone who spoke to him all agreed that they'd seen a boy matching the description of Hiro entering the tournament.

So without a second thought, just to catch his brother, Tadashi found himself entering as well.


	8. I've Found You

The tournament went quite easily, Tadashi took care of all the heartless with ease. Sometimes they'd prove a challenge, but with magic they weren't an issue.

After the first two rounds, Phil, the satyr, approached him, "Alright, so it looks like you're gonna be up against the kid Hades entered next."

He froze, Hades? The lord of the Underworld? That certainly wouldn't end well. Who would he have entered in this competition, anyway? Some horrific villain that had died in the past?

Much uncertainty was coming to him, but there wasn't anything he could do now. So trying to keep himself together. He entered the ring, readying himself for the worst.

But all the preparation in the world couldn't have helped Tadashi for what was before him.

The opponent walked onto the field, looking at him through a mask that wasn't really tinted even.

In purple armor.

_Hiro._

Tadashi didn't know if he should feel scared, shocked, or overjoyed at the sight. He heard from a large figure behind him, who must be Hades, calling, "Hey there, Tadashi-How some Hiros fall-Am I right?" he laughed.

Tadashi ignored the pun and looked at his brother, "Hiro?"

The boy looked at him with a blank, emotionless expression. His head tilting to the side.

Hiro lifted his hands.

And shot out a blast of fire.


	9. Not Waking Up

Tadashi gasped and rolled to the side to avoid it, "Hiro-What are you doing?" he jumped in order to avoid getting frosted with ice now, "HIRO!" he called out. Unaware of the smirk Hades had on his face when they were fighting.

"Please, Hiro-This is dangerous!" he tried to reason with the boy, who refused to stop his attacks.

Tadashi pressed his lips together, not wanting to do it this way, but he sighed, aiming his keyblade at Hiro, "Sleep." he called, and then saw the smaller boy's body stop attacks, wobbling a bit as he was falling over as the spell took him over.

He heard clapping from behind him, "Well done, goody two shoes Tadashi."

Tadashi glared at him, wondering what had happened to his little brother. Hades continued, "Tell ya what, keep little Hiro there, or what's left of him, really. Two brothers fighting definitely got enough distraction for me." he laughed, "Anyway, see ya!"

"Wait-What do you mean what's left of him!?" Tadashi demanded to know.

"No one gets their life back for free, kid. Hiro paid a large one for yours."

"What-"

Soon a rumbling came, and Tadashi could see ice beginning to freeze around the Colosseum. Tadashi's response to this was to pick up Hiro, who was still sleeping soundly, and take him out of there.

Once they were out, Tadashi looked down at Hiro, he hadn't moved from sleep, but something seemed much...Softer about his appearance. Like something bad was taken out of his body. He smiled a bit and ran back to the ship, only for Riku and Sora to come in the direction he came in, "Come on, Tadashi-We need to go stop the ice titan!" Sora called to him.

Tadashi stood there in confusion, wondering what to do, "Listen, if you need someone to watch the kid I'll do it." a feminine voice was heard, Tadashi looked to see a woman with auburn hair standing there. With a hand on her hip, "I know you don't know me and all-My name's Meg, I'm a friend of Sora's. And he needs all the help possible right now."

Tadashi paused, was she really? Should he hand over who he'd just set out to get to someone he didn't know? The choice was made when Sora was calling out that Meg was in fact a friend of his.

With a heavy heart, Tadashi gave Hiro over to her, promising him silently that he'd be back soon before running in with his keyblade drawn again.

* * *

Fighting the ice titan wasn't easy on anyone though. Their muscles ached from the strain the cold put on them, their minds exhausted from their use of magic. But they continued anyway, trying to take it down.

Tadashi held his keyblade in order to deflect some of the attacks, watching as they bounced back to hit the titan. However, the final blow was by Sora, who cast a rather powerful fire spell at it.

But even though it went down, the damage was seen clearly, the place was in ruins.

Tadashi barely had time to apologize from the damage before Meg came in, with a...Pegasus? Which she placed Hiro on the back of, "I think something's wrong with this kid." she said, and Tadashi walked over.

"He's not waking up."


	10. Xiroh

Tadashi felt a surge of panic go through him as he began to shake Hiro, "Come on, Hiro. I'm not giving up on you." he muttered as the form still was limp. It was strange, seeing as Sora woke up pretty fast after the sleep spell was used.

Tadashi pulled Hiro's helmet off of him and felt his neck for some reason, his eyes were wide though in fear.

There was no heartbeat.

Hiro was still breathing in and out normally, like sleep.

But there was no heartbeat.

He tried other methods to try to almost force a pulse from him, "Come on, Hiro." he begged through his teeth.

Sora walked up to him, "What's wrong, Tadashi?"

"Hiro doesn't have a pulse!"

The rest gathered around in a bit of a panic themselves, "What!?" Sora asked, leaning down and inspecting the limp figure in front of him.

Riku frowned, "Tadashi...I think Hiro's lost his heart."

That didn't help, since Tadashi had tears coming down his cheeks, he was an overly protective brother, he'd admit to that, but the reason was his brother had always been small. Always picking fights, always going with the wrong crowd. Always needing someone to come help.

But in the time Tadashi wasn't there to help-This happened.

"So he's..." he started choking, but was stopped, "No. It's not like that. He'll live, but I think that we should get him out of here." Riku explained and Tadashi could only absently nod in agreement.

* * *

They'd made it to Radiant Garden. Initially they'd planned Yen Sid's tower, but something on this world made their destination change.

They were met by Merlin who greeted them where they landed, "I told them that someone would come in just a few minutes, who needed our help." he explained instantly. Causing the boys to still be a bit confused, "But now, where is he? The one addition to the group?"

Tadashi bit his lip, stepping aside and allowing Merlin to come in. Seeing the comatose boy laying in the ship. Merlin frowned, "His heart has been taken, and his body was tainted with darkness."

"How-" Tadashi began, then remembered-Merlin was a powerful sorcerer, and sometimes he saw things like that. He shook his head and continued, "How do we get his heart back?"

Merlin frowned a bit, "It would appear that his heart has been passed through the darkness, you must hurry-Before she shatters his heart of light."

Tadashi couldn't believe it, "What? Who is 'she'?"

"It was best that you came here." Merlin said as heartless surrounded them, "Because I sense she's just arrived."

Tadashi blinked, as suddenly a barrier appeared that separated Tadashi from Sora and Riku, and held the other two in, leaving Merlin out of this fight completely. "Merlin, take Hiro somewhere safe." Tadashi called, and the wizard vanished with the boy-More than likely to his house.

Suddenly the heartless were joined by nobodies, "Where are the nobodies coming from?!" Sora said a bit annoyed. Riku looked at Sora, nudging his shoulder he pointed to a cloaked figure standing just outside the barriers. A dusk standing next to him.

"Another nobody?" Sora said confused, as they all quickly took down the heartless that were surrounding them fast.

Tadashi couldn't help but wonder about this kid, but he noticed the same robotic-looking heartless appear in front of them. He began to take them down, leaving the machine parts behind, Sora and Riku were calling their confusion out to one another. They seemed to be having a bit of trouble, as they seemed to get more nobodies than heartless in their barriers.

Surprising himself, Tadashi finished off what he was faced with first.

He turned around to see the boy with his hood still up. His presence was acknowledged by the newcomer with a glance. But he walked past him instead and picked up the different pieces of machinery.

"Wait-" Tadashi tried to stop him and noticed quickly how small this person was. Like a child..

Like..

He finally reached up and pulled down the hood while they were distracted. Tadashi felt his heart leap out of himself in shock at what was before him-Surely...Surely it couldn't be..

But it was.

From the back messy black hair was revealed, and the boy turned to glare at him.

_Hiro...But...I left him with Merlin...You couldn't be._

He didn't seem to recognize Tadashi and soon began to run off through the corridors. The older brother was following closely behind.

"You won-Leave me alone already!" called a familiar voice from the boy. Making Tadashi feel more confused as he soon noticed that they were cornered, reaching a dead end. He didn't know why he called him this, but he couldn't help it,

"Hiro-What are you doing playing with heartless?! You're going to get yourself hurt!"

_Hurt even more than he already was.._

"My name's not Hiro!" he hissed through his teeth. Suddenly they were cornered and the boy turned to glare at the older one.

"What is it, then?" Tadashi looked at him with disbelief.

"I-I don't...Remember."

_He didn't remember._

"Then how do you know it's not 'Hiro'?" he smiled a bit, but felt silly-He'd already found Hiro... Something was wrong with him. The boy hugged the pieces he'd retrieved, not knowing what to do. He admitted, "I don't feel like I'm anybody anymore. I can think, but I can't feel. I can pretend I do but it's all a blank...I guess I'm nobody."

_A nobody.._

Tadashi frowned, "Come on, Hiro-"

"I'm not Hiro."

"Then who are you?" Tadashi pursed his lips, he knew that he couldn't be Hiro-But if he was a nobody, could that mean he was..?

The boy's eyes closed tightly, attempting so hard to remember what his name could be, then he frowned, as though humiliated by someone, "It's...Xiroh...Spelled X-I-R-O-H."

Tadashi paused a moment, "Okay, you do realize those letters are 'Hiro' with an 'X' in it-Right?"

Xiroh glared hard at him, "I don't care about what you think-That's my name. Anything else is coincidence." Tadashi shook his head, walking over and holding his arms up to lift the boy,

"Yeah, yeah. Listen I'm gonna take you to Merlin and we'll have this-"

"BAYMAX, HELP!" Xiroh called suddenly as Tadashi tried to pick him up.

Tadashi's eyes widened at the sudden name. He didn't notice a dusk coming from behind, tripping him over and grabbing up the boy, who glared at Tadashi on his way out.

A sigh of relief came from him, though. He looked at the dusk, "Thanks, buddy." a pause in the middle, "...Do you happen to know anyone named 'Hiro'?"

The dusk's zipper opened, and Xiroh shook his head, "Neither do I. Times like these I really want to remember the most."

The zipper stayed open, Xiroh glared, "No! Nothing seems familiar about that guy!" he was obviously lying.

* * *

Tadashi could only stare where they'd left. But remembered what Sora had told him earlier...Did that mean...Xiroh was Hiro's nobody?

The other two boys caught up to Tadashi, "You're faster than you look!" Sora announced, catching his breath. But noticed that Tadashi kept staring, "What's wrong?"

"That-I'm positive-was Hiro's nobody." Tadashi said quietly.

Sora and Riku frowned a bit, conflicted inside.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading-Oh look I'm writing a note.**

**I wanted to thank everyone who was reading along with this story and to all who left me reviews!**

**Uhh..Honestly, I'm at a loss of one thing-I haven't officially decided what power Xiroh should have. So I'm asking for your help! So if you have an idea just leave a review or send me a message of what power you'd like to see him have!**

**Thank you all again so much and I hope you continue to enjoy this story!**


End file.
